


Guillotine

by sethreene



Series: R.A.R.E [2]
Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Absurd orz, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternative story from episode 3, F/M, Little Romance, Reincarnation, Tragedy
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-07 20:52:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8815891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sethreene/pseuds/sethreene
Summary: Disaat Marie Torres berdiri memainkan peran paling dikutuk sejagad: pengkhianat.For #NoticeMeEvent XD





	

* * *

 

Langkahnya menapak tergesa, meretak sunyi yang mengepung hawa. Manik hijau melirik awas bersama nafas memburu. Tidak ada yang mengikutinya. Ia aman.

 

Pintu setengah lapuk di dorong terbuka, berharap yang menyambut di dalam rumah tersebut adalah keluarganya.

 

"Oh, kau rupanya."

 

Marie refleks terbelalak kala matanya menangkap beberapa figur pria berbadan besar yang ternyata menanti didalam. Sementara disana orang tuanya tersudut dibelakang meja sebagai tawanan hidup.

 

"Marie..." suara ibunya bergetar, tangannya mengerat pada sang suami disampingnya yang memeluk pundaknya.

 

Gadis itu menelan ludahnya kelu, "A... Aku sudah melakukan apa yang kalian minta. Jangan mengancam keluargaku lagi."

"Kau yakin sudah membantu?" pria berwajah bengis menyeringai, "Kau gagal menyerahkan kepala _Resistance_ pada kami."

Marie panik ketika lelaki itu kembali bersuara, "Malah, kau membantu teman-temanmu meloloskan pria Jepang yang memancing keributan di alun-alun kota. Identitasmu sebagai kolaborator kami sudah diketahui. Tapi, tidak masalah, kami sudah mengetahui pergerakan kelompok itu saat ini. Kami sudah tidak membutuhkanmu lagi."

 

"Bajingan.." pria bermanik hijau serupa milik Marie mendesis jijik.

 

Dalam sekali gerakan spontan, pria itu merampas senapan dari seorang tentara disamping nya, menghajarnya di dagu hingga tumbang. Sejurus kemudian selonsong peluru melesat tembus ke kepala tentara yang duduk dihadapannya. Jeritan menghias lowong sesaat.

 

"Kalian memaksa putriku mengkhianati negara nya sendiri?!! Bedebah!!" 

 

Seseorang beringsut mendekat untuk membungkam si senapan murka. Namun perempuan yang lebih tua menyadarinya. Tanpa pikir panjang ia menerjang kedepan untuk melindungi suaminya. Alhasil, ia yang kena tembak.

 

"MAMA!!!" teriak Marie syok pada penampakan Ibunya yang meregang nyawa diatas kubangan darah.

"LARI! MARIE!!" suara Papa nya berserak putus asa. Air mata menggenang kala ia sadar istrinya telah tiada. Dan ia akan merasa makin sakit hati kalau anak kesayangannya itu ikut tertembak.

 

"Tapi... Papa--"

 

**DOR DOR**

 

"CEPAT LARI!!!"

 

Derai air mata tidak lagi bisa ditahan. Marie langsung berbalik mendobrak pintu setelah penjaga disana ditembak jatuh oleh ayahnya. Berlari sekuat tenaga tanpa menoleh ke belakang, walau sang ayah akhirnya dilumpuhkan dan moncong senapan sejarak ajal tepat di depannya.

 

**DOR**

 

Gadis berambut coklat memejam erat matanya yang basah berlinang. Ia terus berlari sekuat yang ia bisa demi meringankan nyeri memerih di hatinya.

Sebuah lengan tiba-tiba meraih dirinya.

..

.

 

Marie tahu bahwa dirinya tidak becus dalam permainan roda keberuntungan yang setiap berputar selalu terlihat mengejek atau menggodanya. Ia juga sadar bahwa tempat yang tepat untuk pengkhianat seperti dia adalah penjara.

Namun bukan pula penjara yang diinginkannya adalah bangunan bernadi biru bekas kemegahan Versailles dimasa lalu. Serpihan sejarahnya akan semakin berima tragis.

 

"Jangan khawatir, giliranmu akan datang." 

 

Marie mengabaikan ucapan datar si tentara Jerman disampingnya kala kedua mata nya melihat belasan teman nya dikumpulkan di dalam ruangan itu. Kedua tangan mereka diikat dan disuruh duduk berlutut diatas tanah. Tanpa sengaja salah satu dari mereka melihat sosok Marie.

 

Itu Rosalie, teman sekelas Marie yang juga tergabung dalam _Resistance_ pimpinan Alain. Wajah gadis itu pucat dengan manik terang melotot kearah Marie, disusul berbaris kalimat tak bersuara namun beraura kebencian.

Gadis pirang itu seolah mengutuk keberadaan Marie yang menjadi penyebab dirinya bisa berakhir mengenaskan di tempat itu. Namun kontak mata yang menyesakkan dada itu terputus setelah sebutir peluru memecahkan kepala.

 

".....!!" Marie mematung bisu tanpa sanggup mengatakan sepatah katapun saat satu per satu temannya di tembak mati tepat didepan matanya. Tubuh mereka ambruk bercampur dengan tubuh lainnya didalam genangan amis kental. Semua nya. Hingga tidak ada yang tersisa bernyawa.

 

"Sekarang giliranmu." 

 

Pria itu melangkah mengubah posisi dihadapan Marie. Senapan diangkat perlahan setelah sebuah peluru aktif didalamnya. Marie masih membisu kuyu pertanda dilanda syok berat. Tidak ia sadari air matanya sudah terjun bebas menghilir deras di pipi.

 

**BLAAAAARR**

 

Sebuah ledakan tiba-tiba menyedot seluruh atensi. Orang-orang langsung berbondong-bondong memeriksa ke sumber suara. Si tentara menunda eksekusinya sementara perhatian Marie tertuju pada sosok seseorang yang berlari melesat kearahnya, lalu dengan sigap sosok itu memelintir tangan penyandera nya yang telat bereaksi dan membantingnya keras.

 

"R--Ryosuke... Shimano?! Kenapa kau masih ada disini?" kalimat pertama yang berhasil diucapkan oleh Marie setelah ia tiba di tempat pembantaian ini.

"Akan kuceritakan bila kita sudah ditempat yang aman." Shimano membantu melepaskan ikatan ditangan Marie. Ia sempat melirik sekilas kearah mayat para mahasiswa pemberontak yang berserakan.

 

Shimano berdiri, mengulurkan tangannya, "Ayo kita pergi dari sini."

Marie menatap sejenak tangan yang terulur untuknya. Ia meraih tangan itu yang langsung menggenggamnya kuat untuk membantunya berdiri. Seketika saja, Marie merasa memiliki kekuatan kembali untuk melawan dan bertahan hidup, selama lelaki ini ada disisinya.

..

.

 

"Aku kira kau sudah kembali ke Jepang."

Saat ini mereka berdua ada didalam sebuah rumah tak berpenghuni di perbatasan kota Marseille. Dulu sempat ditempati oleh seorang diplomat yang kemudian berganti fungsi sebagai tempat persembunyian anggota _Resistance_. 

 Marie mencoba mencairkan suasana dengan mengajak Shimano bicara.

 

"Aku memutuskan untuk menetap disini." jawab Shimano. Ia nampak sibuk menggeledah rumah bekas markas pemberontak tersebut untuk menemukan sesuatu yang mungkin akan berguna.

"Berarti.... Kau dipihak kelompok Alain?"

Shimano melirik sekilas kearah Marie.

"Aku tidak berada di pihak manapun."

Hati Marie seketika mencelos, "Begitu... Setidaknya kau bukan pengkhianat sepertiku. Aku menjual negara ku sendiri pada musuh. Namun akhirnya pun keluargaku tetap terbunuh. Tidak ada yang mau menerima manusia egois sepertiku. Tidak ada lagi tempat untukku kembali pulang."

"Kamu tidak salah." perhatian Marie langsung ditarik kearah Shimano, "Kau melakukannya untuk melindungi dirimu sendiri dan orang-orang yang kau cintai. Hal yang terjadi selanjutnya berada diluar kehendakmu dan sisanya adalah konsekuensi. Kau harus tegar dan tetap melanjutkan hidupmu."

 

Shimano mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Marie, diambilnya tangan Marie dan mengeratkannya dalam genggam hingga panas kedua tangan mereka menyatu. Besok mereka akan ikut pelayaran kapal terakhir di pesisir tenggara menuju Asia. Pendudukan Jerman yang kuat mengakibatkan orang-orang di Perancis sulit untuk pergi ke luar negeri, maka Shimano menganjurkan Marie untuk menyamar sehingga memudahkan ia untuk menyusup kesana.

 

_"Aku akan melindungimu."_

 

Shimano memang tidak gamblang mengatakannya. Tapi dilihat dari keseriusan Shimano dalam mengurai tiap detail rencana sampai mewanti-wanti agar Marie berhati-hati. _'Sisanya serahkan padaku, kau tidak perlu khawatirkan apapun._ ' Dan kadang sifatnya yang sangat percaya diri itu cukup menjengkelkan, anehnya Marie tidak mempersoalnya. 

Sebelumnya ia sempat mencurigai identitas sebenarnya pria ini karena firasatnya berkata Shimano bukan orang Jepang biasa. Ada sesuatu yang pria ini sembunyikan.

 

Namun, Marie percaya suatu saat nanti dirinya sudah cukup untuk dipercaya oleh orang ini untuk membagi rahasianya. Sama ketika dirinya yakin bahwa pelukan pria ini adalah tempat teraman di dunia ini.

 

...

..

.

 

"Hei... Hatano. Ayo bangun!"

 

Kelopak tan yang melapisi kepingan coklat mulai terbuka setengah. Menguap malas sambil merenggangkan otot lengan. "Sekarang jam berapa, Jitsui?"

"Jam tiga sore. Tidurmu nyenyak sekali, Hatano-kun. Sampai-sampai aku berpikir kamu sudah mati." ucap Jitsui bersama seulas senyum manis menusuk pori-pori.

"Jitsui! Gamou-san sudah datang untuk menjemputmu. Sepertinya dia sudah menunggu lama." kata Kaminaga cepat untuk menyelamatkan nyawa bulu roma nya.

Pemuda berambut hitam mengerjap sekali, kemudian beringsut mendekati jendela. Didekat gerbang nampak sosok seseorang yang sangat ia kenal berada disana.

"Ah! Aku lupa mengecek _email_ tadi. Kalau begitu aku duluan ya. Lalu, Hatano-kun..." Jitsui kembali melempar senyum manis. Ia melangkah pelan kearah Hatano yang sudah berkeringat dingin. Sebelah tangannya meraih kerah kemeja milik Hatano, memainkannya sebentar dengan jemarinya, "Belajar sejarah lagi nanti malam ya."

Hatano langsung menepis tangan Jitsui, "Iya, cerewet."

Jitsui hanya balas senyum, kemudian melenggang pergi.

 

"Well, aku juga ada janji dengan Naomi-chan nih." seru Kaminaga sambil melihat kearah jam tangan.

"Naomi siapa lagi tuh?"

"Pacar baruku, tentu saja."

"Lalu Shiori di kemanain?"

"Kami sudah putus kemarin, Hatano sayang-- ow!"

"Najis lu."

"Hahaha. Terus kamu sendiri kemajuannya gimana?"

"Apaan?"

"Gebetanmu itu loh. Kabarnya gimana?"

Hatano mendelik kearah Kaminaga. Ini mata keranjang satu sok tahu amat sih!

 

"Kalau kamu ngga ngambil langkah duluan nanti keburu diambil orang loh. Atau jangan-jangan kamu sejenis dengan Jitsui dan Miyoshi?"

"Apa salahnya menjadi homoseksual?" Hatano membalas acuh.

Kaminaga - diluar dugaan - mendadak bungkam. Ia menatap Hatano dengan kadar serius lebih yang malah berdampak risih pada si pemuda pendek. Tiba-tiba tangan Kaminaga menyentuh puncak kepala Hatano, mengusap nya lembut.

 

"Tidak salah. Tapi...." kemudian tangannya turun meraih pipi Hatano dan tanpa peringatan dicubit nya kuat-kuat. "...... Kau akan menyakiti hati wanita yang diam-diam tulus mencintaimu."

Hatano meronta dan mengumpat kearah Kaminaga sambil mengelus pipinya yang memerah. Kaminaga hanya tertawa sambil melangkah pergi meninggalkan Hatano di lorong.

 

"Ajak dia makan di restoran _seafood_ yang baru buka di depan stasiun itu, lumayan dapat potongan harga. Melangkahlah seperti lelaki jantan!"

 

Hatano tidak mendengarkan lagi omongan Kaminaga dan langsung melanjutkan langkahnya menyelusuri lorong sekolah yang telah menyepi.

Langit biru yang mulai berterik jingga menyorot sosok seseorang yang ternyata masih nyaman didalam dunianya. Dan tanpa disadari olehnya, kedua kakinya sudah melangkah mendekati bangku kayu di bawah pohon tersebut.

 

"Kau belum pulang?"

 

Gadis itu nampak terkejut dengan suara tiba-tiba yang menanyainya, tidak tahu bahwa Hatano sudah berdiri disampingnya.

 

"Ah- ma..maaf! Anu.. Aku baru akan mau pulang." gadis itu langsung panik memasukkan bukunya dan cepat bangkit dari bangku, bermaksud untuk langsung kabur.

 

"Tunggu dulu."

 

Marie refleks langsung berhenti, menoleh kearah Hatano dalam diam meski ada cercahan harap memulas kembar diantara binar zamrud.

Hatano memasukkan kedua tangannya disaku celana panjang disusul wajah menggoda yang lagaknya kurang ajar, tapi sepertinya Marie tidak keberatan.

Apalagi disusul sebaris kalimat bermodus yang terdengar seolah jatuh dari satelit bumi, saking tak terduganya.

 

"Omong-omong, kau suka makan siput?"

 

.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Astagaaaa ini kenapa endingnya ngga romantis kayak gini? Hatano gimana sih?! X'C /dislepet  
> Well, sebenarnya inilah yang saya bayangkan apabila Hatano/Shimano ini memilih untuk tinggal di Perancis saat laporan ke Yuuki. Niat nya pengen dia nyariin si Marie terus keduanya minggat bareng, kan manis tuh hhhhhhh X'DD /lu aja yang mikir gitu seth-an /gelindingan


End file.
